


El trato

by Erzs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ha decidido descansar después de tanto jaleo con su equipo. Alguien tiene unos planes diferentes para él. Reto con la leyenda "El diablo en el maizal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	El trato

Clint se dirigía a su habitación, había acostado a sus dos pequeños y, después de un largo arrullo, logro que el pequeño Nathaniel se durmiera. Entró, para ver a su esposa asomando por la ventana preocupada.

—Amor ¿Puedes venir? Creo que hay alguien en el campo... -señalo a su cultivo. Después de tanto desastre y peleas que tuvo junto a su equipo, unos meses de descanso junto a su familia estaban más que merecidos. Había decidido que si estaría junto a ellos, por lo menos haría algo en la granja así que juntos idearon ese proyecto de sembrar su propio cultivo, eso les enseñaría responsabilidad. Laura amaba el maíz y los niños estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería la elección perfecta.

 Se asomó por la ventana y, en efecto, divisó una luz que se ocultaba entre los largos tallos del maizal.

—No te preocupes, iré a revisar. Tú quédate aquí y duerme que ha sido un día agotador con el pequeño -Notó el gesto de preocupación en su rostro. —Estaré bien, no te preocupes. -dejándole un beso en la frente, salió con una linterna en la mano y con su arco en la otra. Más valía estar preparado.

...

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Billy? No deberíamos jugar con cosas que no entendemos...

—No seas llorón Teddy, sabes que solo son patrañas. Por eso decidí acompañarlos, para que mi hermano deje de creer en estas tonterías.

Tres niños, de no más de 12 años, habían entrado al maizal con ayuda de linternas. El más pequeño, que respondía al nombre de Billy, castaño y de ojos del mismo color era el culpable de que los tres estuvieran ahí. Era idéntico a su hermano, con la única diferencia de que este tenía el cabello platinado y ojos verdes. El tercero, el más grande de los tres, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules y parecía ser la voz de la razón.

—Hay que hacer esto rápido, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos –Billy se inclinó y con su dedo dibujo un intento de pentagrama en la tierra. Tomó una cruz colgada en su pecho, dejándola boca abajo en medio del pentagrama  y tomando a sus compañeros de las manos —Recuerden, tienen que tener la imagen en sus mentes, imagínenlo lo más terrorífico que puedan. Llámenlo, invóquenlo y el vendrá. -Esto era algo que se estaba haciendo común en el chico. Tenía una extraña fascinación por la magia y las artes oscuras, y siempre terminaba arrastrando a sus dos compañeros con él. —Mephistopheles ¡Te llamamos! -un ruido entre los tallos llamo su atención, seguido de pasos de alguien acercándose. Una luz brillante apareció a lo lejos.

—Eso es todo ¡Me largo de aquí! -el de cabello plata soltó a sus amigos y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Tommy! ¡Maldito traidor! -el mayor, que aún no había soltado la mano del otro, empezó a correr jalándolo con él.

—Oye ¡Espera! -no era tan veloz como Teddy o su hermano, por lo cual tropezó al tratar de seguir su velocidad. Su tobillo empezó a arder

El rubio resignado lo cargo en su espalda y corrió, viendo que la luz les seguía. Cuando salió del maizal, notó que la luz paró pero no quiso arriesgarse así que siguió corriendo hasta su hogar.

…

Clint había logrado, con ayuda de su lámpara, divisar las figuras que iban huyendo mientras se acercaba. Niños, eran solo niños. Seguramente se habían retado a pasar la noche en el maizal o alguna tontería así. Recordó cuando era pequeño en el circo, y siempre se ponían pruebas de “valor” y cosas así y sonrió. No podía enojarse con esos chicos, si el mismo había hecho estupideces a su edad. Volvió en sus pasos cuando sintió que algo crujía a sus pies, un ruido distinto que el de la tierra y las raíces. Se agachó a revisar que había sido el causante cuando encontró una pequeña cruz de madera y un extraño circulo con las líneas algo borradas, pero lo suficientemente claras

— ¿Un pentagrama? –empezó a reír levemente. ¿Por eso habían ido esos niños? "¿Invocar a un demonio?" — ¿Quién podría creer en esas tonterías? –Dijo bajo, para sí mismo y luego lo oyó. Un susurro, un murmuro leve entre las plantas, que llamaba su nombre.

— ¡Muéstrate! –Empezó a correr en busca de la fuente del ruido, corrió sin parar en  línea recta, tratando de prestar especial atención en su alrededor... Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Con lo que llevaba corriendo ya debería haber salido del cultivo, alzó la mirada y notó que el campo parecía extenderse infinitamente ante él.

—Lo siento, pero no podrá salir en un largo tiempo. Ya que he sido llamado aquí, me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con usted -una voz a sus espaldas captó su atención y empezó a voltear lentamente para ver a quien le pertenecía. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante la figura frente a él. Su piel roja brillante solo rivalizaba con el rojo de su capa que estaba rasgada, los bordes imitando a llamaradas. A primera vista reconoció un par de cuernos en su cabeza, que al mirar más detenidamente se percató solo era su cabello que se acomodaba en esa posición. Su cara era fina, casi puntiaguda y un par de colmillos asomaban por su boca. Sus ojos completamente amarillos y en sus manos sobresalían garras. Si fuera un crío probablemente esa imagen saldría de sus pesadillas

—Mira, no estoy para juegos. Y aún es muy temprano para Halloween. ¿Planeabas asustar a esos niños? No voy a caer en esos juegos. Ahora lárgate de mi propiedad o te arrepentirás -preparó su arco, dispuesto a disparar.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera usted. Mira que amenazar a un demonio... No es muy inteligente ¿No es cierto, señor Barton? Deme eso, solo estoy aquí para hablar de negocios.

Clint sintió cómo el arco en sus manos iba calentándose hasta temperaturas extremas. Soporto lo más que pudo pero finalmente soltó su arma que, en lugar de desplomarse voló lentamente a la mano del contrario, quien al tenerlo lo desapareció entre humo.

—Cómo iba diciendo, sus servicios tanto como arquero, y como miembro de su equipo me podrían ser muy útiles. Pero claro, no puedo llegar y solo pedir sin más. –hizo un ademán exagerado hacia el contrario. —Soy muy partidario del "dar para recibir"

—No sé qué puedas darme que necesite. -empezó a seguirle el juego, pensando que se tratara de alguna clase de alucinación. Tal vez la cruz tuviera alguna clase de droga, era algo que los chicos solían hacer. Perderse drogados en extraños paisajes. Eso debía ser

—Oh, tantas cosas señor Barton, tantas cosas... Y por cierto no, no ha sido drogado. Esto es real y más le valdría tomar en serio mi propuesta -sonrió enseñando sus colmillos —Ahora dígame ¿Cuantos enemigos ha ganado a lo largo de los años? ¿Decenas? ¿Cientos? ¿Cuántos son lo suficientemente ricos, lo suficientemente poderosos como para poder acceder a su familia? ¿Y si alguien se diera cuenta de lo fácil que sería llegar a usted por parte de ellos? Si vinieran a atacarlos, créame que no les importaría que se trataran de niños inocentes... ¿No lo ha pensado?

Clint se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que lo había pensado. Era lo último que pensaba cada noche apunto de acostarse. Aun con Fury guardando el secreto, aun con Nat ayudándole... Sabía que sus vidas estaban en contaste peligro.

—Solo le pido que sea mis ojos y oídos en este mundo y en los Vengadores. Y llegado el momento, usted será mi fuerza. En cambio yo prometeré que su familia no recibirá ni un solo rasguño.

—Prácticamente me pides traicionar a mi equipo. Por algo que no puedes cumplir. -rio levemente —No caeré en tus juegos tan fácil, la "manipulación mental" Ya no funciona conmigo. Así que lárgate antes de que llame a mi equipo para darte la paliza que mereces por tratar de amenazarme.

La risa del demonio llenó el lugar, causándole escalofríos sin poderlo evitar. —Muy bien señor Barton. Pero recuerde mi advertencia, recuerde que pude haber remediado todo. Pagarás por tu terquedad. -Levantando su capa, cubriéndose con ella desapareció, quedando la quietud de la noche, como si nada hubiera pasado. Su arco había aparecido en su mano, pareciera nunca haber desaparecido. Todo había sido una simple alucinación, se repetía internamente, pero una parte de él no se lo creía.

Decidió volver con su familia, había sido una noche muy larga y necesitaba descansar. Salió del campo, dirigiéndose a las escalinatas de su casa hasta que se percató de algo. La puerta estaba abierta y él estaba seguro de haberla cerrado. Instintivamente preparó su arco, dispuesto a disparar. Por dentro todo estaba silencioso, no había señales de que hubieran forzado la puerta y todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba, por lo que la posibilidad de un robo quedaba descartada. Subió las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención y poder detener a quien se hubiera atrevido a entrar a su casa. Abrió la habitación de sus hijos y la visión lo dejo completamente paralizado. Ahí estaban, en sus camas como si durmieran pacíficamente pero sus sabanas empapadas en sangre. Se acercó deprisa, importándole poco dar su posición —Nicole, cariño, papi esta aquí ¡Despierta! -con desesperación empezó a sacudirla suavemente, sin ninguna reacción. Entendió que ya era demasiado tarde. Le acomodó el cabello tras sus orejas, dejando la frente libre para posar un beso sobre ella —Mi princesa... -la dejo en la cama, delicadamente y la cubrió con la sábana. Fue a la cama del lado opuesto, encontrando a su pequeño en igual situación, le susurro despacio en su oído que él era y siempre sería su campeón y, dejándole un beso procedió a cubrirlo también. —Buenas noches mis ángeles -salió de la habitación furioso. Su mente aun no procesaba del todo lo ocurrido, sus manos estaban empapadas en sangre. Lo único que pasaba por su mente eran sus ansias asesinas a quien hubiera causado esto

Entró a su habitación y encontró a su esposa en una situación similar. Corrió a su lado, besándola en la frente y en el rostro y lamentándose. —Laura, lo siento. Yo debí... Yo tenía que protegerlos y he fallado. -levanto su cabeza abrazándola contra su pecho —No puedo hacer esto sin ti, sin ustedes

—Yo no sabía Clint, esto no debería... Ellos dijeron que... -Una voz al otro lado de la habitación lo distrajo de su pena, inmediatamente reconoció a quien pertenecía esa cabellera pelirroja —Te juro que no sabía Clint, no hubiera tomado parte si lo hubiera sabido. Laura era mi amiga, yo amaba a los niños - se acercó, de manera que la luz de la luna se reflejó en ella. En sus brazos tenía un pequeño bulto, envuelto en una manta con sangre. —Ellos querían hacerlo lento ¿Sabes? No podía dejar que lo hicieran sufrir. Solo un tiro rápido antes de que esos malditos lo torturaran. Nathaniel...

Cuando Barton proceso lo dicho la ira se apodero de él y preparo su arco listo para disparar. Hasta que un piquete en el cuello hizo que todo el mundo a su alrededor se oscureciera.

...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que lo habían encerrado ahí, desde que lo habían marcado. Miro los números en su muñeca, W14A. Aun no tenía idea de que significaban, pero no le importaba. Ya nada importaba. Ni las constantes torturas a las que había sido sometido, ni los experimentos de los que había sido conejillo de Indias, ni el dolor que sufría constantemente. No sabía que había sido de su equipo y tampoco importaba. Había perdido lo único que en realidad le importaba y ni siquiera podía vengarse. ¿Por qué lo mantenían ahí? No quería seguir ahí. Quería ver a su familia otra vez.

—Hola señor Barton, ha pasado un tiempo ¿No lo cree? –alzo la mirada, encontrándose a aquel demonio de la noche fatídica

—Bastardo ¡Tú causaste esto! –Trató de levantarse, pero las cadenas lo devolvían al piso —Tu... Te mataré

—Oh, me alegra saber que aún en su situación sigue tan enérgico como siempre –río burlonamente —Y todo esto se lo ha buscado usted mismo. ¿No le ofrecí yo un trato para que nada de esto pasara? Y usted lo desprecio, como si fuese una broma. Debería dejarlo aquí para que se ahogue en su lástima… Pero aún me puede ser útil. Le propongo el mismo trato Barton. Usted se vuelve mis ojos y oídos y yo restauraré todo hasta esa noche en el campo ¿No cree que es muy generoso de mi parte?

Clint oyó cada una de sus palabras. Sabía que los signos de locura no iban a tardar en aparecer, y ese monstruo era la prueba de ello. Y aun así ¿Qué tenía que perder? Si existiera una única posibilidad, aunque sea un intento desesperado de tu mente ¿No la tomarías? —Acepto.

—Perfecto. Clint Barton, es un placer hacer negocios con usted. Recuerde, si no cumple el trato toda esta realidad volverá –se inclinó tomándolo de la mano marcada. —Esto tal vez duela pero solo un poco… mentira. –Usando su garra ardiente escribió sobre la marca, repasando cada letra y número. Ardía como el infierno y después de un largo grito, Haweye se desmayó, lo único que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue esa sonrisa de dientes filosos

…

— ¿Clint? ¡Clint! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando desperté y no te vi a mi lado me asusté mucho. Pero me alegra que estés bien ¿Qué paso?

Abrió sus ojos mientras acercaba su mano, temeroso, hacia su rostro. Laura… — ¿Eres real?

— ¡Papá! ¿Por qué fuiste a dormir con el maíz? ¿Encontraste algo interesante? –Lewis y Nicole estaban detrás de su madre, y se acercaron. Apenas vieron que había despertado corrieron para abrazarle.

—Mi princesa… Campeón… -levanto la mitad de su cuerpo para verlos mejor y los jaló con sus brazos —Están aquí… De verdad están aquí.

—Ehm Okay… No sé qué te ha picado, pero no deberíamos seguir aquí afuera. Entremos y hablemos ¿Si?

—Bien, bien. Adentro a desayunar ¿Quién quiere waffles? –gritó emocionado, cargando a sus hijos y acercándose a Laura para darle un beso —Te amo, Nunca lo olvides

—Como si me dejaras hacerlo. –sonrió siguiéndole el paso

—Papi, ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? –Nicole notó la extraña cicatriz aparecida en su brazo —Parece que dice algo…

—No es nada cariño. Vamos adentro ¿Si? –No quería mirarla, si la miraba sabía que todo fue real. Que lo perdió todo y que ahora perdería algo más. Lanzó una última mirada al campo donde había comenzado su pesadilla y creyó captar una sombra roja escabulléndose entre el maíz. No le importaba que aún no estuviesen listas, arrancaría todas y cada una de las mazorcas de ese maizal

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, aunque creo que lxs fans del Clintasha me matarán :c  
> Trate de basarme en los comics de Ultimates, así que por eso tuvo que ser ella.  
> Y metí a mi bebé ♥ así que misión cumplida.  
> El W14A. Tiene un significado, no en el fic, pero en la vida "real" Saludos~  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
